Skein
by sonicathehedgehog
Summary: My creative writing assignments from Language Arts that my teacher calls music Mondays, I thought, why not make them all connected and make it a little story. Title is a work in progress
1. Goodbye

**These chapters will be short at first, but eventually will get longer, these are actually my school assignments, which my teacher calls music Mondays, so yeah I gotta do this story,he gives us a topic and we write about it, so this story should get done and have about 20-30 chapters**

It was dark all around,  
A pink hedgehog was sitting on a couch in the darkness, the only light was the moonlight shining through the window.  
The pink hedgehog had tears going down her face as she stared out the window, in one of her hands she held a news paper, which had the headline of  
"Sonic the hedgehog, goodbye forever?"  
And in her other hand was a picture of a blue hedgehog and herself. She continued to watch out the window for a while, until she saw what she thought to be a shooting star. The pink hedgehog sighed as it shot across the sky, she decided to wish on it even though she didn't believe wishing a wish on a shooting star would come true. She closed her eyes and crossed her fingers and whispered,  
"I wish Sonic would come back... I don't want to say goodbye yet..."  
She sighed as she opened her eyes and uncrossed her fingers. She opened up the newspaper and read it for the tenth time, she couldn't believe her friend was gone forever, and she refused to believe he was, no matter what her other friends told her, she believed that he was out there somewhere, even though it had been weeks since he was last seen. Everyone had given up hope and she was slowly losing hope as well, but she refused to give up all hope completely.  
She closed the newspaper and stood up and headed towards the stairs and into her bedroom, she was about to walk into the bedroom when a crash was heard outside.

**Yeahhhhhh its pretty short...**

**I dont know anymore, btw I got a topic today I don't know what to write, I gotta write about America...don't sure how to fit it in with the story.**


	2. Home

**chapter 2... It will be a while before chapter 3, don't ask how but chapter 4 is done, 5 is not done, 6 is partway done... Yeah real confusing right now...**

There was nothing all around, only things that were very far away could be seen,stars and planets were the far away things, but each just looked like a tiny shiny dot, and the only thing in the area with nothing was a blue hedgehog,  
just floating across space,  
with sadness all over his face, he had no idea how long he had been floating so he had no clue of what time it was or what the date was.  
To him he felt like he had been floating forever. He grabbed the backpack on his back and checked the inside, the was hardly any food or water left. He sighed, he believe at the moment that he was going to die there,he was running out of food and water and there wasn't any for million and billions of miles. He reached into the bag and pulled out a few photos, he smiled as he looked through them,but he was sad at the same time, he would never see any of the people in the pictures again, and it had been years since he saw his family, he now regretted never visiting them, and wished he had. At the moment he would do anything just to see them at least one more time, be able to tell them he was sorry for not visiting, give his mother a hug for the first time in years. The photos were put back into the bag and he changed his smile to a frown, then something bumped into him. The blue hedgehog turned around a saw a emerald, only it wasn't green, it was white. Then he felt another thing bump into him,it was another one in a different color,then more came. There was 7 in total, all different colors. The hedgehog couldn't believe his eyes, the emeralds had power that could help him get home, but they were never usually found right near each other, this surprised the hedgehog, but he didn't care, he just wanted to go home.  
He then grabbed all seven and shouted  
"CHAOS...CONTROL!"

And he disappeared in a flash of light.


End file.
